Help
Trouble reading character's pages ? Messed up with controllers and inputs ? Here is the help page. Controllers & Inputs Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 exists both on PlayStation 2 and Wii, and for the later, 3 types of controllers can be used (Wiimote + Nunchuk, Gamecube controller or Classis controller), granting a total of 4 controllers for the game. In this wikia, i'll mostly use a "common code", "common" to both types of controls. Here are the controls. Basic commands Basic inputs, with all 4 controllers. All inputs are available to all characters, except Step-In (few giant characters), Transformation (more or less half characters) and Fusion (exclusive to 6 characters) Advanced commands Commands that combines two or more basic commands. "+" means the input before must be maintained first when the input after is entered, "," means inputs must be entered in succession, "while" means while in an action, not necessary while in an input, and "/" means or. These commands are available with all characters. Blast moves commands All characters have those same 5 inputs. But requirements and effects differs, this is described in character's pages. Wiimote and Nunchuk exclusive commands Wiimote and Nunchuk don't use the classic "just Charge + B" nor "Charge + up or down + B" to perform a Blast 2 or an Ultimate Blast. In fact, "Charge + B" (or Z + B) make the fighter entering in an visible (he stops charging Ki) "Blast 2 or Ultimate Blast mode" where he musts perform a little combination of moves with the Wiimote and the Nunchuk in order to launch the attack. An important thing, the cursor always must be visible on the screen before performing the move. If not, it will fail. Cursor moves as you point the Wiimote. With all characters in all situation (except if you maintain Z + B first), exiting the cursor by the top will count as a permanent Guard, interrupted only if you bring cursor back to the screen. All in all, Wiimote inputs are harder or longer to enter than with other controllers, but also more fun. The other unique Wiimote input is a "toggle button", for some confort (see below). Skills Skills are moves specific to characters, mostly combos, as Blast moves inputs are described here. All character's skills can be viewed in-game at every moment in the pause menu then in "Skill list" menu. Many characters share the very same moves (both in inputs and effects), and same inputs but with different effects (for example, the Blasts moves). The present page lists only the inputs shared by all characters (except Step In which share the same single-button input that Dash that everybody has, Transformation and Fusion). Reading guide How to read character's pages : Tabs : 'At the top of character's page. *'Sheet : 'A fighting guide, including datas, itemization, damages table, tips, etc. The core of this guide-wikia. *'Dragon Library : 'The character's entry in the in-game Dragon Library mode. *'Story Mode : 'Character's presence on Story Mode as playable, optional or enemy. Also lists character's presence as enemy in Ultimate Battle Z and Tournament modes. *'Help : '''The current page. '''Strategy : How to play and equip the character. Blends objective datas and personnal ways of playing, so it is subject to caution. *'Gameplay :' Character resumed in few lines, right in the beginning to see rapidly pros and cons **'Form : '''If the character has transformations or fusions, resumees will be made form by form. For example, Goku doesn't have same moves nor stats than Super Saiyan Goku, so they don't play the same way. **'Overall :' If the character has transformations or fusions, a quick conclusion. *'Z-Items :' A proposal of how equipping the character to exploit his advantages. '''Character's datas :' Objective datas on the character. If he has several forms or fusions, this chapter deals about the base form (examples : Goku, Cell 1st form, etc). So, these datas concerns only one form at time. *'Stats' : 'Measurable statistics in-game. **'First table : A quick overview of character's statistics. ***'Life :' Health the character starts with. For example, Garlic Jr starts the battle with less health than Super Garlic Jr. Transforming Garlic Jr into Super Garlic Jr in battle will NOT grant the player the health difference. Base and Maxed out design character's health with Health at level 1 and at level 20. ***'Overall Attack Rating :' A quick resumee of character's strength. Sum of the character's ratios of his damages table. The higher the better. ****'Base :' These ratios are calculated on Base form Goku (normal, without Z-Items) basis, which is considered as the standard. Character also has no Z-items (Attack, Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast are at level 1). Basically, if rating exceeds 100%, the character is all in all more powerful than Goku. Indeed, Base attack rating is different for all characters, as numerous variables are included. ****'Maxed out :' Rating is no more calculated on Base Goku without Z-items, but on the character's current form without Z-items. To see in what proportions maxing Attack, Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast ups character's strength. ***'Overall Defense Rating :' Same as Attack Rating, but in the defensive way. So, percentages of damages taken. The lower the better. ****'Base :' These ratios are calculated on Base form Goku (normal, without Z-Items) basis, which is considered as the standard. Character also has no Z-items (Attack, Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast are at level 1). Basically, if rating exceeds 100%, the character takes all in all more damages than Goku. Unlike Attack Rating, Defense Rating is rather constant, the standard is really a standard shared by many characters. ****'Maxed out :' Rating is no more calculated on Base Goku without Z-items, but on the character's current form without Z-items. To see in what proportions maxing Defense ups character's resistance. ***'Blast Gauge charging time : '''Time in seconds that character must wait to gain a Blast Stock. The lower the faster so the better. Base and Maxed out design this time with Blast 1 at level 1 and at level 20. ***'Ki full chaging time :' Time character takes to fully fill his Ki gauge, from no Ki at all to Max Power Mode. The lower the faster so the better. Base and Maxed out design this time with Ki at level 1 and at level 20. ***'Ki at start of the battle : How many Ki character start battle with, without any item upgrading it. Note that some "yellow" Support Z-item give full Ki, whatever the character. ***'Ki bars auto regen max : '''How many bars character's Ki refills automatically up to, without charging or attacking. For example, if Kid Gohan has less than 3 Ki bars, his Ki will automatically and slowly refills, up to 3 bars (which is particulary useful for him since his Blasts 2 cost only 2 bars). Some Z-items permit to auto-refill Ki without limits, but at a slow rate ; "natural" rate with "item" rate will apply until the "natural" limit (in case of Kid Gohan so, 3 bars) is reached, then refill will be based on the only "item" rate. ***'Max Power Duration : Duration in seconds of character's Max Power Mode. The higher the longer so the better. Base is without Z-item Max Power Plus, and Maxed out is with this Z-item. (Needless to say, item or not, Max Power Mode is canceled if character performs a Blast 2, his Ultimate Blast or Dragon Heavy.) **'Second table :' A closer look on some attacks, and how powerful and resistant character is. ***'Attack :' Damages dealt by the attack. Base is with the corresponding stat (Attack, Blast 2 or Ultimate Blast) at level 1, Maxed Out is with the corresponding stat at level 20. ***'Defense : '''Damages received by Base form Goku with same attacks. Base is with Defense at level 1, Maxed Out is with Defense at level 20. ***'Rush Attack : 5 standard punches in a row (so 5xA). ***'Smash : '''Standard smash (charge A). ***'Grab / Throw : 'Same thing, two words (up + step-in). ***'Ki blasts rush : 'Max consecutives Ki blasts. Depends of the character (B repeatedly). ***'Per blast : 'Damages of a single Ki blast. ***'Charged Ki blast '(charge B). ***'Kamehameha : 'Used only to have a quick view of the character's resistance to Base form Goku uncharged Kamehameha. *'Special traits : 'Particular passives characters have, if they have any. For example, impossibility for androids to charge Ki, invulnerability of giant characters to Rush Blasts, etc. *'Personnal techniques : 'Melee techniques in which inputs are common to barely all characters, but perform different moves. For example, four punches followed by a finisher (so, 4xA then B) always do something whatever the character, but effect is different : Goku performs a Heavy Finish, SSJ Goku performs a Kiai Canon. Personnal techniques enlist in-game much "Rush techniques", a few "Signature techniques" and (unlisted) Ki blasts. Techniques in light blue are weaker duplicates, meaning the character can perform the same finisher with more punches before, so in a more damaging version, so no need to use it. *'Common techniques : 'Techniques that have same inputs and same effects with all characters (but obviously NOT mastered by all characters). Enlist in-game much "Signature techniques", all four "Air combos" and a few "Rush techniques". *'Max Power Mode : 'Bonuses (such as extra Banishing Attacks) and moves (except Ultimate Blast) available only in Max Power Mode are listed here. Like common techniques, inputs and effects remain the same with all characters (with the exception of Max Power Combo, which with certain characters don't launch their Blast 2-1 at the finale), but characters don't have same techniques and bonuses. *'Blast 1 techniques : '''"Supportive" abilities of the character. **(No inputs :) Since all Blast 1-1 and 1-2 have the same inputs, they aren't listed (they are charge + guard for Blast 1-1 and charge + up + guard for Blast 1-2). **'Blast stock cost : '''Reminds also the maximum of Blast stocks the character can have. *'Blast 2 and Ultimate Blast techniques : 'Offensive Blast moves. **'Damages ***'Ultimate Blast damages : '''Note that Ultimate Blast damages include the damages bonus due to being in Max Power Mode, while Blasts 2 damages don't. ***'Wii damages : 'Sometimes, damages can be different on the Wii version, this is also precised. **'Inputs : 'Like Blast 1 techniques, inputs are all the same for Blasts 2 and Ultimate Blast (charge + B for Blast 2-1, charge + up + B for Blast 2-2 and charge + down + B for Ultimate Blast). But Wiimote inputs, which are different from other controllers, are listed. *'Transformations : 'Other forms character can achieve alone, assuming character can transform into at least one other form. *'Fusions : '''Transformations character can perform in Tag battles or Free battles, assuming he has the matching character alive in his team. '''Second form data : '''If the character has more than one form (such as Goku, who has 7 forms in total : Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, Vegeto, SSJ Vegeto and SSJ Gogeta), a similar section than "character's data" will be described here (with its own stats, traits, techniques and transformations). So, each form of the character is treated separatedly, as if these forms were separated characters which you can toggle by the transformation (and revet) mechanism. So, Goku has 7 data sections (not including the Strategy and the Trivia), one for each form. '''Trivia : '''Miscellanous facts that doesn't have any impact on the gameplay.